You Were There For Me
by Beachbabe010
Summary: Massie is left alone with devastating news. All of her friends were gone and no one was there for her, except him. OnexShot Mature Audiences Only


**This is a one shot meant only for mature audiences only! Please do not be offended by the content. I will make it bold right before the "scene." Dedicated to all you Cassie Fans!**

Disclaimer: Lisi owns all characters. I dont.

Massie Block was not accostomed to being left alone. She was sitting in her empty old home wishing for someone, anyone, to pick up the phone and call her, giving her sympathy for the latest atrocity that had occured.

'Everyone is gone.' Massie thought. 'Alicia? She left along time ago. Claire? She ran away with my ex-boyfriend. Dylan? She and Chris moved away. Kristyn? She's too busy saving the world to care.

Her parents had just been killed. Massie was old enough to live on her own, hell she's 23, that wasn't a concern, but she couldn't help but feel awful about the last conversation she had with her parents. It was over her future and ended with Massie yelling at them and leaving to start her own life. (She did just that- she became editior in chief of a top fashion magazine.) She started to sob uncontrollobly for her parents, herself, her lack of friends, her not having a boyfriend, and she couldn't stop.

She didn't know how long she was sitting there with her head in her hands, but she suddenly heard foot steps and someone walked in front of her. She looked up expecting to see one of her old friends, but was surprised to see Cam Fisher. Blue and Green eyed Cam Fisher. 'Gawd, those eyes are gorgeous.' She thought. After staring at each other for a few more moments, he broke the silence.

"I just got home from University and my mom told me. I wanted to see how you were doing."

She looked up at him, her amber eyes red and puffy. She was dressed in a simple cami and shorts.

"Do I look okay, Cam?" She spitted out. "My parents are dead and they only one who bothered to care was my ex-friend's old boyfriend!" Massie then began to cry again.

Cam stepped over and pulled Massie close to him, holding her in his arms and whispering comforting words to her. Massie cried into his muscled chest while breathing in his Drakkar Noir cologne. She was amazed at how right it felt be in his arms. She had never felt this way with Derrick or any other.

Cam pulled back a little and said, "Do you want me to set up a bath for you?" He tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Massie nodded.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He said. He got up and headed to Massie's room to start a bath.

After a few minutes, he came down and told her it was ready. She nodded, but made no effort to get up from the chair she was currently sitting on. Cam, noticing this, picked her up and began to carry her to the bathroom insides Massie's bedroom. Massie buried her face into his neck and he placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

Upon reaching the bath, Cam set Massie down gently. She began to take her cami and shorts off, not caring if Cam saw. Cam was trying not to be turned on at the sight of Massie in purple lace undergarments that accentuated her best features. He reluctantly said he would wait for her in the bedroom so as to give her pirvacy. He closed the door and sat down on her bed, eagerly waiting for her to finish her bath and come into his arms again.

'No,' he thought to himself, 'You are here to comfort her, not to ravish her because you think she's sexy.'

'Is that all you think of her? you know you've always had feelings for Massie. Just man up and admit it.' He thought to himself.

Before he could continue this battle with himself, Massie stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only a short towel that barely covered the tops of her thighs.

'Damn!, She's fine.' He thought to himself. He was a guy, and couldn't help but feel his pants begin to tighten at the sight of Massie so barely dressed.

"Massie, I should probably go and let you get some sleep," He said trying to stop himself from grabbing her and kissing her.

"No! Please stay! I need you Cam." SHe quickly replied.

"Okay, I'll stay but you should probably put some more clothes on. I mean I'm a guy and your a girl," he rambled on," and being this close to you is making me-"

She caught him off with a slow, passionate kiss.

"Are you sure you want to be doing this now? I can wait for you." he said, secretly hoping she would say he could stay.

"I just want to be happy, Cam. And being here with you, although the reason for it may have been bad, is the happiest I have ever been."

Cam leaned in, **and they began to kiss.**

Cam's tounge asked access into Massie's mouth and she quickly obliged. As their tounges playes tounsil hockey, (gossip girl :) Cam pulled Massie up and she wound her legs around his waist. They fell onto the bed in a mix of erotic passion. Massie pulled Cam's shirt off and began to run her hands all over his taut abs. Cam moaned and flipped them over so he was on top.

He desperatly wanted to feel her silky skin underneath his hands, so he ripped the towel off and leaned back gazing upon Massie's naked self.

"You are so fucking gorgeous." He breathed. He couldnt believe where he was right now and he didn't want anything to interrupt them.

With that he hungrily kissed her mouth while caressing her breasts. He then kissed his way down her stomach, sucking on her belly button.

"Cam!" Massie giggled, and he laughed. She couldn't wait any longer, so she flipped them over and began to undo the button on his jeans. After they were off. She quickly took off his boxers. The evidence of his desire for her was right there in front of her eyes.

After gazing at his erect length, she took it into her hands and he immediatly cried out. His hands were gripping the bed sheet as she stroked him up and down. He couldn't control the moans that were excaping his mouth. When he just couldn't take it any more, he said

"M-mmm-Massie I neeed y-you NOW!" He said gasping for air. He grabbed her and pinned her underneath him. He reached for his shorts trying to find a condom,

"Right table, bottom drawer." She said eagerly. He pulled one out and ripped it open.

"May I?" She asked, eager to have her hands on him again. He handed it to her and she rolled it on, him moaning as she did so. He positioned himself at her entrance and asked her permission. She answered him with a kiss and he slowly pushed in and out of her. She let out a cry and he slowly attained a rythem. It was too slow for Massie as she asked, "Cam, please, Faster!" she begged.

He obliged and went harder and harder into her, the bed creaking with the force. They were soon riding the waves of their peaks. They were calling eachother's name and moaning as they both came together. After a few more moments, he pulled out of her and they were gasping for air. Neither one could put words to how amazing that experience just was.

"That was-" she began

"Fucking amazing." He finished and took her into his arms.

"Cam?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" he asked. "I believe we both participated in that." he said with a smirk

"I needed someone, and you were there." She answered

Cam gazed into her eyes and said, "I will always be here for you  
Massie."

With that they leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
